Justyn the Thread Killer
Justyn the Thread Killer was a villain but was also a moderator for the Massassi Temple forum inserted into the Story. He arrived in Ares' Colosseum along with the other moderators and administrators of the forum but while the others were content to watch the matches, Justyn declared that he intended to shut the Story down as it served no purpose. After fighting with Antestarr and Gebohq he was attacked by rubber duckies and, after swearing, he had to use his own ban antiperspirant and banned himself from the Story. Description Appearance Justyn wears a long cape that is very good at flapping in the wind ominously. He also wears a suit of steel-plate armour coated in bloodNeS1 Post 146, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil the Writer.. Personality He dislikes things without order or purpose and he is arrogant, looking down on othersNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Powers and Talents The Force See also: Soul-Channelling Justyn is capable of using the Force, or Soul-Channelling, to affect the world around him. He can speed up his reactions or use the force to heal his own injuriesNeS1 Post 107, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. He is even able to withstand and recover from an explosive to the faceNeS1 Post 138, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Possessions Ban Antiperspirant tba Halberd Justyn wielded a halberd, which was the weapon he used to kill Sundeep. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Justyn arrived in Ares' Colosseum arena along with other administration and moderators of the Massassi Temple forum as in-Story Character representatives. Justyn was reviled from the start, including his own evil villain music. As the 'thread-killer' he intended to shut down the Story because he believed it was irrelevantNeS1 Post 106, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Antestarr then met with Justyn the Thread Killer, the two of them squared off against each other in a WesternWestern (genre) article, Wikipedia. style dual. Pistols drawn, they fired. Justyn managed to shoot the gun from Antestarr's hand but Antestarr's shot off Justyn's ear. Enraged Justyn healed his own ear using the force and then proceeded to attack Antestarr properly. When Antestarr overheard Gebohq Simon explain that he couldn't battle against Semievil because of Antestarr's current match with Justyn, Antestarr changed the rules of the arena tournament allowing multiple matches at once. He created three circles in the arena sand so that three duels could happen at once. He continued his own match with Justyn while Gebohq and Semievil were to fight theirs. After Gebohq accidentally threw an explosive in Justyn's face, Justyn began to chase him all over the arena with the intent to ban himNeS1 Post 141, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil, however, uses his knowledge from an EverquestualEverQuest article, Wikipedia. tome to judge that Justyn must be of the Shadow KnightShadow Knight article, Everquest Wiki. class from within that game. He places a Gebohq mask on Sundeep and encouraged Justyn to attack, and kill, Sundeep. After using his special "harm touch" power of his class, Justyn was left vulnerable. Realising this, he dropped his halberd and fled. He then being chased by Massassites wielding rubber-duckies, which they beat him with. During the painful beating, Justyn began to swear compulsively and was forced to use his own ban antiperspirant upon himself and, thus, banned himself from the thread once and for allNeS1 Post 148, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. After his death Semievil cremated both Justyn and Sundeep and scattered their ashes upon a memorial to the Thread Killer which is topped by a lone rubber duckyNeS1 Post 148, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. and has a funeral pyre before itNeS1 Post 170, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:NeS1 Villains